This ain't a fairytale
by xopeaceQTx13
Summary: Caitlyn Gellar had a great life minus the lack of family in her life. Everything was fine until she broke one day and couldn't take it anymore. She was pushing the most important people away in her life. Will she ever get her fairytale? Naitlyn.


**I am having writer's block with my other story and I don't know how to continue it. I am sorry but I will update it eventually when I can think of some good ideas. I am writing a naitlyn story. ****Hope you enjoy! I don't own anything except the plot. Song by taylor swift, white horse.  
**

Caitlyn POV:

_That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around._

I sighed as I listened to the song. She was right, life isn't a fairytale but how I wish it was so much. My life was great except for the lack of family in my life, but I had good friends to make up for it. My parents have been gone for 3 months, they were supposed to come back today but they are staying one more month which means they will be missing my birthday. And to make it worse, they forgot how old I was turning. They gave me a stinking post card saying

coming back home in one month. happy early 16th birthday!.

mom and dad.

It was my freaking 18th birthday!

"Hey Caity!" nate said as he walked into my room.

"Hi nate" i replied turning the music down.

"Whatcha listening to?"he asked curiously.

"Taylor Swift" I replied.

"Woudln't you rather be listening to the wonderfuly stylings of your very own Nate Gray of Connect 3" he replied cockily.

"No" i scoffed rolling my eyes at him.

He laughed and then sat down next to me on my bed and started flipping through the channels on my tv.

He put his arm around me and I put my had on his shoulder taking in his scent. I was indeed very much in love with him, but I promised my self I wouldn't tell him in fear of losing our friendship. I sighed wishing life could be like this all the time.

"What's wrong?" he asked his sincere eyes looking down at me.

"nothing's wrong" i replied bitterly. I didn't mean for it to come out that way I was just frustrated for being alone most of the time.

"cait come on I can tell when something is wrong, you're my best friend" he said sweetly.

"fine nate, you wanna know what's wrong. LIFE IS WRONG. I'm always home alone wondering why no one cares about me." i replied trying not to cry.

"Caitlyn how many times have we been over this, your parents care about you they are just really busy .You have tons of friends who care about you like mitchie jason shane and me." " I can't be here all the time making sure you're okay, I don't want to worry about you all the time." he replied sounding annoyed as he got up from the bed.

"FINE THEN GO, WHO ASKED YOU TO COME HERE? I SURE AS HECK DIDN'T." I yelled also standing up.

"Caity..." he was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Don't caity me. I didn't ask for you to come here, and I sure didn't ask you to worry about me. I am almost 18 a and I can take care of myself! If I am too much for you to handle then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore." I replied bitterly.

"Fine, CAITLYN, if that's what you want. But don't come crying to me when you realize all I was trying to do was look out for you becuase I care about you!" he said and he ran his hand through his hair meaning he was frustrated. I stayed silent as he walked out the door.

And then I realized I just pushed away one of the most important people in my life out the door. My eyes started flowing with tears as I just screwed everything up.

Taylor was definitely right.

_This ain't a fairytale._

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! I am not a very good story writer. So I would like your feedback! And if anyone wants to help cowrite this story just PM me. Also any ideas that you guys might have would be helpful. Who knows it might end up in the story. PLEASE REVIEW : )**


End file.
